1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rocket launchers and in particular to a novel rocket launcher structure having lightweight dual modules or casings for use with military aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Military aircraft typically provide close support for infantry and other troops. Such military aircraft are normally equipped with launchers for firing air to ground and air to air unguided rockets and other weapons.
In the past, the launchers used by the military which were compatible with aircraft had a launch tube structure capable of launching either seven or nineteen rockets from individual launch tubes to a target. These launchers were generally fabricated from aluminum and stainless steel making them incompatible with state-of-the-art technology tactical aircraft because of excessive weight, high visibility to radar, and high aerodynamic drag.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a light weight tube launching structure that has a multiplicity of tubes of a lightweight material that can withstand stress and be clustered together with each tube being aligned relative to each of the other tubes thereby allowing rockets launched from the tubes to be directed accurately to a target.
With the above needs in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure for launching rockets that is compact, lightweight, economical and compatible with state-of-the-art tactical aircraft.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight launch tube structure which has a multiplicity of tubes included therein, but the structure being such that the number of tubes can be varied when the structure is attached to an aircraft.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight launch tube structure which will require no special maintenance since the materials are generally nonmetallic and therefore corrosion resistant.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a rocket launcher that is compatible with tactical military aircraft as well as helicopters.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will best be understood by those skilled in the art from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. PG,4